James and Lily Potter, how could it be?
by MyLoveIsYourLove
Summary: Chapter 14 is here! Das 7. Jahr der Rumtreiber: Liebe, Leidenschaft, Hass und Verrat.
1. Wie alles begann

Hi Leute!!!

Das ich meine erste FF ich bemühe mich so gut es geht und ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt.

Wie gesagt es geht um Lili und James und wie sie nach meiner Taktik zusammen kommen.

Noch was alles gehört der lieben JKR außer einpaar Charakter z.B: April Dior, Vany Snoot, Amanda Latur und einige Andere.

Viel Spass und bitte Reviews !!!!!

1.Kapitel: „Wie alles begang"

Ihre grünen Augen ruhten auf dem roten Zug, den sie jetzt schon so gut kannte. Lily Evans stand am Bahnhof des Hogwarts-Express und begutachtete den Zug.

Jetzt würde ihr siebtes Schuljahr beginnen, ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, in der Schule für Zaubrei und Hexerei.

Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, als die mit elf Jahren das erste Mal diesen Zug sah und nicht wusste, was auf sie zukam. Aber seit damals hatte sie sich verändert.

Sie war nicht mehr das kleine schüchterne Mädchen mit den süßen grünen Augen und den roten kurzen Haaren.

Nein, die Jahre waren vergangen und hatte eine attraktive, junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen aus ihr gemacht. Obwohl die meisten glaubten, dass sie es zu nichts bringen würde, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, gehörte sie zu den besten und intelligensten Hexen der Schule und deswegen war sie auch Schulsprecherin geworden. Ihr Abzeichen schimmerte in der Sonne als sie sich umdrehte um ihre Freundinnen zu begrüßen.

xXxXxXx

Zur selben Zeit:

Seine dunkelbraunen Augen wirrten in der Gegend herum, aber fixierten nichts Bestimmtes. Er konnte es nicht fassen: jetzt begann sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nach diesem einem Jahr war alles vorbei: keine Streiche mehr, keine Strafarbeiten und keine Ausflüge in den verbotenen Wald.

Er hoffte so sehr das Lily endlich mit ihm ausgehen würde. Das war seinen letzte Chance; dieses Jahr er durfte sie nicht vergeuden....Er dachte noch darüber nach, bis ihm etwas einfiel. Wie kam Dumbledore nur dazu, ihn zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen?? Wo er doch die letzten Jahre so viel Mist gebaut hatte.....

Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr darüber Gedanken machen, weil er schon Sirius rufen hörte: „James wo bliebst du...? Wir wollen in den Zug steigen!!!!!!"

James drehte sich um und ging auf seine drei Freunde zu.

XxXxXx

„Oh Lily ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!!!!"rief ihre Freundin Vany ihr zu und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. Vany Snoot eine blonde Siebtklässlerin war eine der besten Freundinnen von Lily. Sie war auch in Gryffindor und stammte aus einer Zauberfamilie.

„Hi Süße, wie geht's dir?"fragte ihre andere Freundin April Dior. Sie schaute sie mit ihren funkelten, blauen Augen an und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Mit ihrem schönen schwarzen Haaren und ihren blauen Augen war sie eine der begehrtesten Mädchens von Hogwarts. Sie ging auch in Gryffindore und stammt aus einer sehr alten Zauberfamilie.

Die vierte im Bunde war Amanda Latur. Sie ist so wie Lily muggelabstämmig. Ihr langes, braunes Haar wehte im Wind. Auch sie geht in Gryffindor und kannte Lili am längsten. Schon vor Hogwarts waren sie Freunde gewesen. Damals waren sie sehr froh gewesen, dass sie sich schon kannten.

Lily umarmte alle zur Begrüßung, als plötzlich Amanda einen Schrei ausstieß: „Lily du bist Schulsprecherin!!!!!!! Warum hast du nichts gesagt???"Auch die anderen bemerkten jetzt das Abzeichen und umarmten sie gleich nochmals.

„Das war doch klar. Alles Gute mein Schatz!"meinte April . „Wer glaubst du, ist Schulsprecher geworden...?"fragte Vany und sah sie mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Ich habe da schon so eine Vermutung. Hoffe das ich mich irre", meine Lili nur. „Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind ich muss jetzt los!" Amanda schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Na ins Schulsprecherabteil ", fügte sie hinzu.

„Also bis dann", sie drehte sich um und ging auch die Suche nach Abteil Nummer fünfzig.

Ihre Freundinnen schauten ihr noch kurz nach und machten sich dann auch auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

XxXxXx

„James, du und Schulsprecher??"fragt Sirius mit großen Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sein bester Freund ist Schulsprecher und erstens hat er es ihm nichts gesagt obwohl er bei James über den Sommer gewohnt hat und zweitens haben sie zusammen schon so viel ausgeheckt, dass sie die Strafarbeiten nicht mehr zählen konnten (er konnte sich nicht mehr so gut erinnern, aber irgendwas sagt ihm das es 513 waren).

James lächelte ihn nur an und erwiderte: „Ich glaube Dumbledore hat einfach eingesehen, dass ich der beste bin." In der Sekunde kam Remus und entdeckte gleich das Zeichen an James Brust. Er konnte es auch nicht fassen und starte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, aber als er Sirius Gesicht sah musste er lächeln.

„Ich gratuliere dir Krone!"meinte Remus nur und umarmte seinen Freund.(diamondofocean: doch ;)!) Jetzt kam auch Peter an getrottet und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als auch er das Abzeichen sah. James schaute sich in der Runde um und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und er sagte: „ Also wenn ihr nichts besseres zu tun habt als mich anzustarren dann werde ich jetzt gehen, weil meine Partnerin mich bereits erwartet..."„Oder auch nicht"fügte er leise hinzu, aber nur Sirius hörte ihn.

Peter erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und fragte: „Wer, meinst du, ist es?" James lächelt ihm nur zu sagte ein knappes „Bis dann"drehte sich um und ging auch den Zug zu.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal die vielen Blicke der Mädchen, die sie ihm zugeworfen wurden, als er ging.

Peter fragte noch einmal: „Wer ist es?"Sirius musste lachen und drehte sich ebenfalls um, um zum Zug zu gehen. Remus ging im Gehen etwas das sich stark nach „Lily"anhörte.

XxXxXx

Lily konnte es nicht glauben, was für ein schönes Abteil es für die Schulsprecher gibt. Nur wegen dem Abteil lohnte es sich, Schulsprecher zu werden. Es war viel größer als die anderen und in der Mittes stand ein kleiner runder Holztisch. Daneben Tisch standen zwei rote Ohrensesseln hinter dem Tisch gab es einen Kamin, in dem das Feuer schön rot-gold leuchtete. Auf dem Tisch gab es zwei Gläser Kürbissaft und Kekse. An der Wand hing die Flagge von Hogwarts.

Sie setzte sich hin und sah ins Feuer. Plötzlich hörte sie das die Tür aufging. Bevor sie aufsah wünschte sie sich, dass Remus in der Tür stand (weil sie mit ihm auch Vertrauungsschüler war). Sie sah auf und erblickte eine schwarzhaarige Gestallt „Potter, na das kann ja heiter werden..."


	2. Im Schulsprecherabteil

2. Kapitel: Im Schulsprecherabteil

„Danke für die liebe Begrüßung!"sagte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich hin.

Ihr grünen Augen funkten. Sie konnte es nicht fassen immer und immer wieder verdrehte er alles so wie er es wollte. Aber was konnte sie den tun?

Im Grunde gar nichts, weil sie sind jetzt ein Jahr verpflichtet zusammen zu arbeiten.

Und wenn sie jetzt schon zu streiten anfingen wie würde es dann erst am Ende des Jahre sein?

Im selben Moment sah James sie an. Wie schön sie nur ist, wenn sie sich aufregt.

Sie sah auf und genau ihn seine Augen.

Jetzt oder nie dachte sie und schenkte ihm ein Versöhnungslächeln.

Er war perplex, aber nur für ein paar Sekunden dann konnte er sich wieder fassen und lächelte zurück.

„Und was sagst du dazu das ich Schulsprecher bin?"fragte er.

Ihr einziger Gedanke war nur: wie kann ein Mensch nur so selbst süchtig sein....

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!"meinte sie. Er lächelte sie mit seinem 'Potter-Lächeln' an.

„Danke!!!" strahlte er.

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und fügte hinzu:

„ Ich habe mir gedacht: Oh Gott wie konnte man nur so einen Trottel zum Schulsprecher machen!"

Sein lächeln wurde immer größer: „ Danke Darling jetzt bin ich schon bei Nummer 5! Und das nur in einer Stunde."

Lili verdrehte nur wieder die Augen und war etwas beleidigt das er sich nicht ergärt.

Aber was kann man tun, wenn jemand nichts ernst nimmt.

Sie sah sich gelangweilt im schönen Abteil um und fand eine Brief der auf dem Tisch lag.

Das Mädchen öffnete ihn und Potter sagte: „Ist sicher von McGonagall."

Lili fing an den Brief vorzulesen:

Liebe Schulsprecherin. Lieber Schulsprecher.

Ich gratuliere ihnen nochmals wegen ihrem Amt.

Es liegt einen Liste bei mit allen Vertrauungsschüler.

Sie müssen ihre Rundengänge beschließen und einmal in der Woche ein Treffen organisieren.

Dort bespricht man alles Aktuelle.

Sie beide haben jeden Abend Rundgänge zwischen 23-24 Uhr.

Die Vertrauungsschüler haben zwischen 22-23 Uhr.

Ab 24 Uhr übernehmen die Lehrer.

Sie dürfen also ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ab 00 Uhr 30 nicht mehr verlassen (Ja, das gilt auch für Sie Mr. Potter. Sie sind SCHULSPRECHER und das bedeutet Verantwortung.)

Weiteres besprechen wir dann nach dem Festessen.

Bitte schicken sie eine Eule vor mit ihren beliebigen Passwörter für Gemeinschaftsraum und für die Schlafzimmer.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Prof. McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„Also was für Passwörter nehmen wir?"fragte sie.

Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen und meinte dann: „Also für mein Schlafzimmer nehmen wir **Krone**!"Sie sah ihn kurz verwundert an aber schrieb es dann auch.

„Und was nehmen wir für den Gemeinschaftsraum?"fragte Potter. „Wie wäre es mit **Parle**?!"

„Parle???? Gut meinend wegen!"sagte er nur beiläufig.

Sie notierte dann auch ihr Passwort: **Einhorn** und faltet den Brief zusammen.

Sie stand auf und ging zu Tür. „He, wohin gehst du?"fragte James. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihm in Augen. „Na was werde ich wohl machen....ich geh den Brief abschicken."sagt sie belustigend und ging hinaus.

Er sah ihr noch lange nach. Wir verstehen uns viel besser als im letzten Jahr vielleicht sollte ich sie jetzt fragen ob sie mit mir ausgehen will, dachte James.

Lili kam zurück und sagte fröhlich: „ Wir sind gleich da."

Sie nah ihre Handtasche richtet ihren Umhang und wollte schon hinausgehen als

„Lili gehst du mit mir aus?"..........


	3. Welcome back

_Hey hier kommt das 3.Cap!!!_

_Kniesel: Freut mich das es dir gefällt... Ich habe mich jetzt sehr bemüht alles in einer Zeit zu schreiben!! _

3.Kapitel: Welcome back 

„Oh mein Gott Potter!!!!!!! Jetzt sieht man mal wieder, wie eingebildet du bist.....",

schrie Lily James an. „Du glaubst wirklich nur, weil ich jetzt nett zu dir war, dass ich dich

gleich liebe und mit dir ausgehen will???"Sie rannte aus dem Abteil und ließ den etwas

verwirrten James zurück.

„Na, Krone, da scheinst du ja nicht gerade sehr viel Erfolg gehabt zu haben!", meinte Sirius,

der gerade ins Abteil kam. „Ach halt die Klappe, Tatze", sagte James und verließ das Abteil.

Sirius folgte ihm.

Der Hogwarts-Express wurde langsamer und fuhr in Hogsmeade ein. Alle Schüler drängten

sich aus dem Zug. Lily stieg gleich als einer der ersten aus und wartete auf ihre Freundinnen.

April, Vany und Amanda sahen ihre Freundin und kamen auf sie zu. „Und, wer ist

Schulsprecher?" fragte Amanda.

Lily meinte nur: „Kommt, gehen wir zu einer Kutsche. Ich erzähle es euch drinnen."

Die Mädchen nickten nur und stiegen in eine Kutsche ein.

„Erzähl schon!"forderte sie jetzt auch Vany auf. Lily machte ein wütendes Gesicht und jetzt

meldet sich auch April zu Wort: „Hey Süße, was ist den los? Ist es Potter?"

Lily nickte nur und begann zu erzählen: „....ich hab mich bemüht nett zu sein , weil wir jetzt

ein Jahr zusammen arbeiten **müssen** und es besser wäre, wenn wir uns verstehen.

Aber er muss natürlich alles zerstören und gleich wieder damit anfangen!!

**GEHST DU MIT MIR AUS!!!!!!!!! **Ich kann diese Frage nicht mehr hören!! Und ich hab

gedacht, dass ich das hinter mir habe, immerhin geht das schon 2 Jahre so....!!"

„Ich weiß , ich weiß, aber warum versuchst du es nicht mal. Ich meine, küssen kann er....",

meinte April. Lilys grüne Augen funkeln sie nur böse an.

„Okay wir wissen es, April, aber das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter. Wir müssen uns

irgendetwas machen, immerhin muss Lily jetzt 1 Jahr irgendwie mit ihm klar kommen",

sagte Amanda. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was wir machen sollen!" sagte jetzt auch Vany.

„Wieso hört niemand auf mich?"meint April leise.

„Weil das Nachgeben ist und ich will nicht mit ihm ausgehen nur, weil wir uns dann vielleicht

besser verstehen. Ich will überhaupt nicht mit ihm ausgehen!", schrie Lily schon fast und stie

die Tür auf, weil die Kutsche gerade angehalten hat.

Die Mädchen stiegen aus und April sagte eher zu sich: „ Sie würden so gut zusammen passen,

weil sie so stur sind."„Ja da hast du vollkommen recht", hörte sie jemanden hinter sich sagen.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius der ganz nah bei ihr stand. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und

fügte noch hinzu: „Wenn wir beide derselben Ansicht sind, dann müssen wir was

unternehmen!"„Ja,da mus ich dir recht geben", sagte April und sie gingen beide das große Tor

von Hogwarts. _Endlich wieder zu Hause, _dachten sich beide und gingen in die große Halle.


	4. Schulsprecher, mit Problemen

Brchen: Danke freut mich. Das wirst du bald erfahren.

4.Kapitel: Schulsprecher, mit Problemen???

Die große Halle war schon fast voll. April setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen, die gegenüber

den Rumtreiber Platz genommen hatten. Worüber Lily nicht sehr erfreut war.

Es begann die Auswahl der Erstklässlern und dann folgte Dubledores jährliche Rede:

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ich will gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen

und unsren diesjährigen Schulsprecherpaar gratulieren: Lili Evans und James Potter."

Die Halle applaudierte. James lächelt wieder mal matchomäßig und Lily sah leicht gerührt

aus. „Ich möchte euch nicht länger aufhalten also: Haut rein."

Die Teller fühlten sich und alle begangen zu essen. James und Sirius macht wieder mal irgend

welche Dummheiten, dass Lily nur die Augen verdrehte.

Nachdem Essen rief Prof. McGonagall Lily und James zu sich: „Folgen sie mir bitte."

Sie führte die beiden lange im ausgestorbenen Schloss hin und her bis sie vor einem Portrei

stehen blieben.

Dort war ein Paar abgebildet mit uralten Hogwartsuniformen. Die Frau machte einen Knicks

und der Mann verbeugte sich.

„Das waren unsre ersten Schulsprecher", meinte McGonagall und sagte das Passwort.

Die Tür ging auf und alle drei traten in einen schön rot-gold schiemerten Raum ein.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte man viele gryffindore Flaggen auf der Decke hengen sehen.

In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch mit vier bequemen Stühlen.

Auf der linken Seite war ein großes Bücherregal das Lily gleich fixierte und auf der rechten

Seite vor den Kamin stand ein großes Sofa.

„Das hier ist euer Gemeinschaftsraum und dort drüben führen diese zwei Portes in ihre

Schlafräume, die sie mit ihren ausgewählten Passwort betäten können. Ich wünsche ihnen

eine gute Nacht", sagte sie und verließ den Raum.

Lily ignorierte James weiter und ging auf das Bücherregal zu. James seufzte leise und verließ

ebenfalls den Raum.

Er wusste er muss jetzt mit seinen Freunden sprechen und ging gerade aus zum Gryffindore

Gemeinschaftsraum. Da seine Freunde dort nicht waren mussten sie in ihrem Schlafsaal

sein und dort waren sie auch. Sie freuten sich sehr und fragten ihn gleich wie sein

Gemeinschaftsraum aussah und ob er mir Lily gesprochen habe. Als er nur das Wort Lily

hörte verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Was ist den los Krone?", fragte Sirius.

„Was soll den los sein? Sie ignoriert mich und hält mich für einen eingebildeten Macho",

sagte James wütend. „Aber das bist du doch auch!", antwortete Sirius das sich ein Lachen

verkneifen musste. Er bekam einen Stoß von Remus. „James ich glaub, dass du einfach

aufhörst sollst sie zu fragen und nicht mehr so angeberische Sprüche fallen lässt. Ich denke,

dass es besser ist, wenn du höflich und einfach du selbst bist. Lass ihr einfach Zeit dich

wirklich kennen zu lernen, dann wird sie ihre Meinung sich ändern", sagte Remus und

zwinkert ihm zu. James dachte noch lange darüber nach was Remus gesagt hat und schlief

dann mit dem Entschluss es zu probieren ein.


	5. Ein schrecklicher erster Schultag

Sorytexterin: Ja, mach ich.

5.Kapitel: Ein schrecklicher erster Schultag

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen durch das Fenster. Lily blinzelt und machte

die Augen auf. Sie setzte sich auf und war froh wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie ganz auf und schaute auf ihren Wecker (den sie so verzaubert hat, dass er

auch in Hogwarts funktionierte). Es war 6:30 also hatte sie noch genug Zeit. Sie nahm eine lange Dusche

und zog sich an. Es klopfte an der Badezimmertür. Lily wunderte sich wer, dass sein mag und machte die

Tür auf. Vor ihr stand ein verschlafener James und wünschte ihr einen schönen Morgen. Sie schaute ihn

kurz an und kam, aber kam zum Entschluss ihn zu ignorieren. Lily rannte in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihre

Schultasche und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die große Halle. Sie ließ ohne es zu wissen einen

traurigen James zurück.

In der großen Halle setzte sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen. April flirtet gerade mit Sirius, Amanda wirft ihm

hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu und Vany war in ein Gespräch mit Remus verwickelt. Als Lily sich setzte rief

Sirius ihr zu: „Evans wo hast du James gelassen?"Lili ignorierte ihn einfach und erzählte ihren Freundinnen

von ihrem neuen Zimmer und wie tolle Bücher sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hatte. Im selben

Moment als Prof.McGonagall die Stundenpläne aus teilte kam James in die große Halle. Die meisten

Mädchen drehten sich zu ihm um und schauten ihn gebannt an. Er ignorierte sie und ging auf die

Rumtreiber zu. „Morgen Krone", meinte Sirius beiläufig, als sich James setzte und schaute auf seinen

Stundenplan. „Scheiße!"meinte er „Wir haben in der ersten Stunde gleich _Geschichte der Zauberrei_."„Farchum Scheichse?", fragte James der gerade den Mund voll Toast hatte. „ Dann kann ich wenigstens

meinen Schlaf nachhohlen". Die andren stimmten ihm zu.

XxXxX

„Scheiße!!!"rief Lily schon fast. „Was ist den los?", fragte April. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm, dass wir in

der ersten Stunde _Geschichte der Zauberrei_ haben. Wie James meint...", weiter kam sie nicht weil sie

unterbrochen wurde „Das ist es ja nicht!", schrie Lily die den Tränen nahe

war und gebannt auf den Tagespropheten starrte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und die ersten

Tränen kullerten ihr das Gesicht herunter. April nahm sie in den Arm und konnte so einen Blick auf die

Titelseite werfen. Ihr stockte der Atem und bald konnte sie die Titelseite auch nur mehr verschwommen war

nehmen: _Wieder ein Muggelangriff, diesmal auf die Familie Latur. Es gibt keine Überlebende. Sowohl _

_Mann als auch Frau Latur sind gestorben, bevor die Auroren sie finden konnten. Ihr einzige lebende _

_Verwandte ist ihre Tochter Amanda Latur. _

Beide Mädchen sahen auf zu ihrer Freundin die sich gerade fröhlich mit Remus unterhaltet und lachte. Wie

sollten sie es ihr sagen? Aber das brauchten sie nicht mehr, weil in diesem Moment eine schwarze Eule

genau auf sie zuflog und Dumbledore auf sie zukam. Ahnungslos machte sie den Brief auf und begann ihn

zu lesen. Ihre Augen flogen über das Blatt und mit jeder Zeile verfinsterten sie sich. Bis ihr langsam die

ersten Tränen kamen und sie den Brief fallen ließ. Alle im Umkreis schauten sie gebannt an, dann wurde es

schwarz vor ihren Augen. Bevor sie aufprallte hatte Remus sie schon aufgefangen und trug sie aus der

großen Halle. Alle drei Freundinnen waren gleich zu Stelle. Auch Sirius und James folgten ihnen. Als sie im

Krankenflügel waren erklärte Remus Madam Pomfrey kurz was geschehen war und sie sagte nur, dass alle

den Krankenflügel verlassen sollten, dass sie sich um Mrs. Latur kümmern kann. Draußen fragte Remus:

„Was ist den eigentlich passiert?" „Ihre Eltern sind gestorben...", meinte April die wieder mit den Tränen

kämpfte, es aber nicht schaffte. Sirius sah sie mitleidend an und nahm sie in den Arm. Als Lily April sah

wurden ihre Augen auch wieder ganz gläßig und sie sackte zusammen. James war gleich zur Stelle und half

ihr auf. „Danke", sagte sie leise und kraftlos. Auch Vany ging es nicht anderes, sie hatte die Eltern von

Amanda zwar nie kennen gelernt, aber ihre Freundinnen so traurig zusehen machte sie auch traurig. Sie

standen alle noch einpaar Minuten so dar, als Dumbeldore ihnen entgegen kam. „Wie ich sehe nimmt es sie

alle sehr mit und deshalb befreie ich sie heute alle vom Unterricht. Ich bitte sie beide Mr. Black und Mr.

Potter sich um die Mädchen zukümmern, weil wie ich sehe geht es Mr. Lupin auch nicht sehr gut."Die

beiden nickten und Sirius half April schon Richtung Treppe, als James noch etwas erwidern wollte. Doch

Dumbledore scheint zuwiesen was er sagen wollte, weil es ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Ich denke sie werden

Mrs. Latur morgen besuchen dürfen", meinte Dumbledore und ging in den Krankenflügel.

Alle machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsaalen.

**Bitte Reviews!!!!!!!!! Sonst weiß ich ja nicht ob es gut oder schlecht ist und ob es euch gefällt!!!! BITTE!!!!! **

**Bussis, MyLoveIsYourLove**


	6. Warum gehst du mit mir aus?

Danke an alle Leute die mir ein Review geschrieben haben!!!! Und auch die Schwarzlesern!!! Hoffe, dass sie sich dann doch noch entscheiden mir eins zu schreiben!! Ihr seit die besten!!!

Sira: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich werde versuchen die Kapiteln länger zu schreiben.

Sarale: Thank you very much!!!!!

BellNami: Danke! Hoffe, dass es noch viele gute Kapiteln gibt ;)!!!

Andrea Lupin: Ich bemühe mich schnell weiter zu schreiben...

Caroline: Toda raba!!! Mach ich auf jeden Fall!!!

6.Kapitel: Warum gehst du mit mir aus?

Lily machte die Augen auf. Was war passiert? Sie lag auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin im

Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum. Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite und sah genau in

haselnussbraune Augen, die sie mit voller Wärme anstrahlten. Sie lächelte schwach und

fragte: „Was ist passiert? Wie kam ich auf diese Couch?" „Wir haben uns auf den Weg zum

Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht und du hast dich immer aufgeregt. Du sagtest nur noch: Ich

kann nicht mehr und dann bist du in Ohmmacht gefallen." James sah sie mitleidend an. Lily

wollte schon fragen, warum sie sich so aufgeregt hatte, als es ihr einfiel: die Eltern von

Amanda waren gestorben. Die liebe und nette Familie wo sie vorige Weinachten verbracht

hatte. Die Eltern von ihrer besten Freundin, die sie als ihre zweiten Eltern bezeichnet hatte.

Bei dem Gedanke stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Als James, dass sah nahm er sie gleich in

die Arme. Sie saßen einige Minuten so dar. Lily weinte stumme Tränen und James hielt sie

fest in seinen Armen. Sie war sich gar nicht bewusst in wessen Armen sie da lag. Nach ein

paar Minuten beruhigte sich Lily und rutschte ein bisschen von James weg. Sie schaute ihn

erschrocken an. Was war, dass gerade? Sie hat sich wirklich in James Potters Armen wohl

gefühlt. Sie sah genau in seine Augen und hatte so ein komische Gefühl. Sie konnte es nicht

glauben, dass sie sich in James Armen wohl gefühlt hatte, aber sie konnte ihm keine Schuld

geben oder in anbrüllen was er sich den glaube. Es war doch so nett zu ihr gewesen.

James hatte Angst etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, weil Lily ihn etwas erschrocken ansah,

aber plötzlich sagte sie „Danke, James." Es konnte es gar nicht glauben. Sie hatte sich bei ihm

bedankt. Sie hat mit ihm ganz anderes geredet als sonst. Mit einer viel lieblicheren Stimme. „Bitte", sagte James etwas

schüchtern um nichts falsches zu tun. „Wie geht's dir jetzt?" wollte er wissen. „Es geht mir schon besser, danke. Wann dürfen

wir Amanda besuchen?" „Dumbledore meint, dass es ihr morgen besser gehen wird" sagte James und fügte noch hinzu „Was

hältst du davon, wenn wir spazieren gehen? Vielleicht nach Hogsmead?" Lily schaute in einen Moment absurrt an und er

dachte er wüsste was jetzt kam. Aber nichts der gleichen. „Dass wird man uns nie erlauben!!" „Oh, doch.",sagte James

gelassen und lächelte.

Es war einige Minuten Stiele. „Heißt, dass das du nicht mit mir nach Hagsmead gehen willst?", fragte James traurig. Lily sah

ihn an.

XxXxX

„April, wie geht's die jetzt?", fragte eine weiche Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das traurige Gesicht

von Sirius. „Es geht mir besser", kam die Antwort. Sie setzte sich auf und lächelte Sirius an. Sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort

auf. „Was hellst du von einem Spaziergang um den See?" „Klar!."

XxXxX

„Nein, dass habe ich nicht gesagt", verteidigte sich Lily „aber meinst du, dass Prof. McGonagall es erlauben wird?"

„Dumbledore hat gesagt ich soll alles tun, dass es die besser geht." „Na gut, dann las uns gehen", sagte Lily und stand auf.

James strahlte sie an. Lily lächelte zurück. Beide gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie schlenderten die Dorfstraßen hinunter. Blieben manchmal bei Schaufenstern stehen oder gingen in ein paar Geschäfte. Als

eine Stunde vergangen war beschlossen sie in die _Drei Besen_ zu gehen. Sie redeten über G'tt und die Welt. Nach einiger Zeit

fragte James: „Warum bist du jetzt mit mir ausgegangen? Ich meine, ich frage dich seit zwei Jahren ob du mit mir ausgehen

willst und du hast immer NEIN gesagt ..." Lily sah ihn ernst an. „Ich dachte, weil du so nett und hilfsbereit zu mir warst, gehe

ich mit dir nach Hogsmead und überhaupt wollte ich mich ablenken und nicht immer an du schlimmen Sachen dieser Welt

denken. Aber wie man sieht hast du, dass voll ausgenutzt und nur daran gedacht, dass ich jetzt vielleicht doch was von die

will. Ich wusste es ein Mensch kann sich so schnell nicht endern!", den letzten Satz schrie Lily schon fast und sprang auf. „Du

kannst Dumbledore ausrichten, dass es mir schon viel besser geht, weil ich eingesehen habe, dass du ein Vollidot bist." James

wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber sie war schon weg.

**Hat es euch gefallen? ****Wiees weiter geht? Dass erfährt ihr wen ihr mir _Reviews_ hinterlässt!!!**

**BITTE!!! Bussal MyLoveIsYourLove**


	7. Von ändern bis zu bereuen

Hey Leute,

was würde ich ohne euch tun???

Danke für die süßen Reviews, ich hab sie alle beantwortet.

Caroline: Danke! Wird aber nicht so enden, keine Angst. Hatte einfach Lust.

Binche: Freut mich, mache ich, wie du siehst...

Michelle: Du willst Lesestoff? Du bekommst ihn... HIER

Sarale: Das hoffe ich. Super, mit einen p nicht mit 2 ;)!!!

Andrea L.: Ich und Erpresserin??

Und jetzt genug des Guten. Hier mein neues Chap.

7.Kapitel: Wer bereut was? 

Als Lily ins Schloss zurückkam, ging sie sofort in ihr Zimmer. Wie konnte sie nur behaupten,

dass ein Mensch sich so schnell ändern könne? Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und war wütend auf

sich selbst. Sie hatte sich so leicht beeinflussen lassen. Nur wegen ein paar tröstende Worten,

hatte sie gleich gedacht, dass er sich geändert hatte. Er ist, aber immer noch der gleiche

eingebildete Angeber geblieben. Sie würde sich jetzt ändern. Sie, Lily Evans würde nicht

mehr so liebevoll und gütig sein. Nein, er hatte seine Chance und er hatte sie vermasselt, dass

wird er bereuen.

XxXxX

James saß immer noch ganz benommen da. Wie konnte er nur so ein neugieriger Idiot sein?

Jetzt war sie mit ihm nach Hogsmead gegangen und beide hatten Spaß gehabt. Ja, dass hatte

er deutlich gespürt. Nicht nur er sondern auch Lily hatte Spaß. Warum hatte er, dass nicht

gemacht was Remus gesagt hatte? Er musste sich jetzt wirklich endgültig ändern. Es war so

schön mit ihr die Zeit zu verbringen. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er ohne sie nicht leben konnte.

Er würde jetzt alles tun um sich mit ihr zu vertragen. Er müsste gleich damit anfangen. James

machte sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss und dachte immer dasselbe: **Ich werde mich für Lily **

**Evans ändern.**

XxXxX

Sirius und April machten ein paar Runden um den See. April ging es schon viel besser, weil

sie nicht mehr an die schlimmen Dinge, dieser Welt dachte. Sie setzten auf eine Bank und

unterhielten sich gut. Sirius nahm eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und lächelte April mit

seinem charmanten Lächeln an: „April, wie wäre es mit schwimmen?" Es war ein schöner

Tag und für September noch ziemlich heiß. Sie dacht nicht lange nach und sagte zu. Sie

vereinbarten, dass sie sich in einer halben Stunde trafen. April zog ihren schwarzen Bikini an,

steckte sich die Haare rauf und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Als sie beim

Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum vorbei ging, merkte sie nicht, dass jemand der dort drinenn

saß weinte.

XxXxX

Remus saß in seinem Zimmer am Fenster und beobachtete die Eulen, die zum Schloss oder

vom Schloss weg flogen. Er dachte an Amanda. Warum musste ihr, dass passieren? Sie war

so ein wunderbarer Mensch. Man konnte so gut mit ihr reden und ihr Lächeln... Er würde sie

sicher nie mehr so lächeln sehen wie früher. Warum gerade sie? Warum konnte Voldemort

nicht einfach aufhören? Diese Fragen gingen ihm den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf.

XxXxX

Vany war gerade mit dem Mittagessen fertig und überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte.

Dumbledore meinte sie wären alle vom Unterricht befreit. Für Lily und April war das es das

Beste, aber was sollte sie machen? Nach langem hin und her entschied sie sich für einen

Spaziergang um den See. Die meisten Schüler lagen draußen auf der Wiese und geniesten die

Sonne. Vany ging weiter Richtung See und war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Doch was sie

dann sah konnte sie nicht fassen. April und Sirius waren im See und küssten sich. APRIL?

Wie konnte sie, sie nur so hintergehen? Sie wusste doch, dass sie auf Sirius stand. Das wirst

du bereuen APRIL DIOR.

So das was wieder mal. Was hat euch gefallen, was hat euch gestört? BITTE, sag es mir. Ihr müsst nur auf GO drücken.

**Bis bald, MyLoveIsYourLove**


	8. Ein Kuss!

Hey,

danke an alle die mir ein Review geschrieben habe.

Ihr seit die besten.

Caroline: Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu. Bin wieder ganz gesund, danke. Hier ich hab weiter geschrieben. Du musst mir nur sagen, wie es dir gefällt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ist nicht so schwer. Danke, dir auch.

A.L.: Ich weiß. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. Danke, nochmals für das Beta lesen!!!

Managalady: Lily war sauer auf James, weil er die Chance ausgenutzt hat, als es ihr schlecht ging (glaubt sie).

Michelle: Das siehst du schon im Laufen der Geschichte...

Angel911: Da musst du noch ein bisschen warten. Aber in dem Cap gibt es ein paar Typs...

8.Kapitel: Ein Kuss!

April und Sirius standen im See und küssten sich. April unterbrach den Kuss kurz und

lächelte Sirius an. Sirius lächelte verführerisch zurück und zog sie wieder zu sich.

Sirius machte kurz die Augen auf und sah sich um. „Was war, dass den?", fragte Sirius als er

den Kuss unterbrach. April sah auf und entdeckte Vany die weglief.

„Ich weiß genau was das war. Das wird ärger geben" meinte April grimmig.

Sirius sah sie fragend an. Sie musste sich zum Glück keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, weil

James gerade vorbei kam, er sah fertig aber bestimmt aus.

Sirius rief: „ Hey James, wo ist den Lily?" „Lily?" fragte April mit hochgezogenen

Augenbraun. „Sie ist wirklich mit dir weggegangen?"

„Also nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck, kann man meinen, dass etwas passiert ist!", murmelte

Sirius.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen! Was sie wohl dazu gebracht hat?

„Warum hat sie mir nichts davon gesagt?", meinte April nachdenklich. „Was wollt ihr von

noch von mir wissen? Küsst euch wieder und lasst mich in Ruhe!", schrie James die beiden an

und ging in Richtung Schloss ohne sich noch mal einmal umzudrehen.

XxXxX

Vany konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Was denkt sie sich eigentlich?

Sie kann jeden haben den sie will. Warum gerade den, auf den ich schon seit langem stehe?

Sie macht jetzt eine Woche mit ihm rum und lässt ihn dann sowieso wieder fallen. Was sie

nicht wusste war, dass Sirius dasselbe machte.

Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein APRIL DIOR? Mich Vany Snoot zu hintergehen? Oh, nicht

du sondern alle, ihr idiotischen Gryffindors werdet es bereuen, euch mit Vany Snoot angelegt

zu haben.

Ich werde etwas unternehmen, was ich schon lange hätte tun sollen. Sie stieg in die Kerker

hinunter, wusste aber nicht, dass sie von jemanden beobachtet wurde.

XxXxX

Was will Vany in den Kerkern? Remus war den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer gewesen.

Er hatte es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten, weil Peter ihm immer auf die Nerven gegangen war

und wissen wollte, was mit allen los wäre. Dieser Typ checkt echt nicht. Remus meinte, es

wäre einen Versuch wert zu probieren in den Krankenflügel zukommen.

Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ ihn Madam Pomfrey rein. Amanda lag in einem Bett am Ende

des Zimmers. Sie sah sehr blass aus, aber glücklich, Offenbar träumte sie etwas schönes.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr anscheinend den Trank für schöne Träume gegeben. Remus wollte

gerade das Zimmer verlassen, also er Amanda im Traum sagen hörte: „Remus, ich liebe

dich!"

XxXxX

Lily hatte keine Lust mehr in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und sie vermutete, dass James bald

zurückkommen würde. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm zu begegnen.

Nach einigem hin und her entschied sie sich April und Vany zu suchen. Sie dachte darüber

nach, als sie ihr Zimmer verließ, wo ihre Freundinnen sein könnten. Lily bemerkte nicht, dass

James den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Das nächste was sie war nahm war ein Knall... Der

Aufprall fehlte...Das kümmerte sie aber nicht, sie wollte nur wissen, mit wem sie zusammen

gestoßen war. Sie fand sich in warmen Armen wieder. James hatte sie aufgefangen. Es war so

angenehm, in diesen Armen. James Armen. Diese schönen Augen. James Augen. James? Sie

fühlte sich bei James wohl? STOP!!!! Sie stand wacklig und unsicher auf, aber es störte sie

nicht. Lily wollte nur weg. „Was fällt die eigentlich ein? Zuerst voll in mich hineinrennen

und mich dann ganz **zufällig **aufzufangen?!" James lächelte. Sie sah so schön aus, wenn sie

sich aufregte. Lily schrie in noch weiter an. Ohne sie vor zu warnen lagen seine Lippen auf

ihren. James dachte schon, sie würde ihn jetzt schlagen oder stoßen, aber keine Reaktion,

nichts. Er konnte es nicht fassen, sie erwiderte den Kuss sogar. Am Anfang, war es ein

zärtlicher Kuss, aber er wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Lily löste sich von ihm. Er dachte

schon, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber sie lächelte. James konnte es nicht fassen. Lily

hatte ihn noch nie, mit solch einer Wärme angelächelt. „Was war das gerade?", fragte sie

geheimnisvoll. „Ein Kuss!", meinte er. James konnte schon den Schmerz auf seiner Wange

fühlen.

So dass war es mal wieder. Ich werde mich bemühen vor den Ferien noch ein Cap zuschrieben, aber da müsst ihr mir helfen. Ihr wisst eh wie ;)!!! Also bittttttttttte Reviews!!!!

**Bussal MyLoveIsYourLove**


	9. Leute und ihre Probleme

Hey meine Lieben,

danke für alle netten Reviews.

Ina Pichler: Ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich weiter zuschreiben.

Caroline: Na warum wohl? Weil sie wütend war, dass es sie geküsst hat.

Susi: Freut mich das dir die Handlung und der Schreibstil gefällt, so was hört man immer gerne. Wie gesagt ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich weiter zuschreiben.

Vero: Na warum wohl? Weil ich will, dass ihr weiter lest!

Evanescence: Danke. Ich meine damit, sie hat ihn schon geschlagen.

Michelle: Ja hat sie. (siehe Caroline)

Cho Potter: Leider nicht sehr gut. Gut, zu hören. Mach das. Einfach abwarten und Tee trinken.

Lily: Also, ich denke, dass ist meine Geschichte und wenn du es doof findest kann ich nichts tun. Es hat nichts damit zutun, dass sie Mädchen sind, würden (G'tt behüte) die Eltern meiner besten Freundin sterben und sie fällt in Ohmacht glaube ich, mir würde das selbe passieren. Ist sie auch, aber was sie dort macht.... Wie gesagt abwarten und Tee trinken.

Sarale: Danke! Danke! Danke!

Luna L.: Nun, ich denke du musst es glauben ;)!!!

10 Reviews das ist echt cool!!!

Hoffe euch gefällt diese Cap auch so gut.

Jetzt ich Schluss, sonst kommt ihr gar nicht mehr zum lesen.

9. Kapitel: Die Leute und ihre Probleme...

Remus dachte er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte Amanda gerade gesagt? Hat sie es im

Traum gesagt, oder war sie wach? Er hatte sich sicher verhört. Er wollte gerade den

Krankenflügel verlassen, stieß aber einen Tisch an und die Vase die draufstand viel auf den

Boden und zerbrach. Amanda regte sich und machte nach einigen Sekunden die Augen auf.

Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, als suche sie etwas Bestimmtes. Amanda erblickte Remus, der

noch immer neben den kleinen Tisch stand und gerade die Vase zusammen zauberte.

Anscheinend hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie wach war. Amanda dachte nach, warum sie

eigentlich im Krankenflügel war, als es ihr einfiel verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und die ersten

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Remus wollte gerade gehen, als er ein leises Schnaufen hörte.

Er drehte sich um und sah Amanda aufrecht auf ihrem Bett sitzen und ihre Augen waren vom

weinen gerötet. Remus drehte sich ganz um und ging zu ihrem Bett. Amanda sah ihn an und

lächelte schwach. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Es ist so schrecklich, ich hab niemanden

auf der Welt, der zu mir steht.", noch mehr Tränen kullerten ihr schönes Gesicht herunter.

Remus nahm sie in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu: „Das stimmt nicht, du

hast deine Freundinnen; Lily, April und Vany werden immer hinter dir stehen. James, Sirius

und ich werden dir auch immer zu Seite stehen, obwohl die Beiden manchmal echte Idioten

sind", sagte Remus und hielt sie immer noch fest. „Manchmal?", meinte April und ein kleines

Lächeln huschte über ihre geschwungenen Lippen. Remus schmunzelte. Sie redeten noch

lange und Amanda ging es langsam wieder besser. Remus erwähnte aber nicht was sie gesagt

hatte.

XxXxX

Sirius und April hatten keine Lust mehr zu schwimmen, weil beide von ihren Freunden

wissen wollten, was passiert war.

April fand Lily weder in der großen Halle noch in der Bibliothek. Also ging April in den

Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher (Lily hatte ihren Freundinnen das Passwort gesagt).

Sie fand einen in sich versunkenen James vor. Anscheinend hatte er sie nicht bemerkt, weil er

weiter ins Feuer starrte. April störte ihn nicht und ging in Lilys Zimmer. Lily lag auf ihrem

Bett mit einem Haufen Bücher. Es sah so aus, als ob sie keines wirklich gelesen hatte. Die

meisten lagen irgendwie am Boden, als ob Lily sie achtlos runtergeschmissen hätte. Lily sah

auf, sie sah sehr genervt aus. April setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und sah sie fragend an: „Ich

hörte du bist mit James weggegangen. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Siehst du ich hatte

Recht!! Ihr passt super zusammen. Nun, habt ihr euch geküsst?", kam es nur so aus April

raus. „Jetzt mach mal einmal einen Punkt!", meinte Lily genervt. „1. ja bin ich. 2. wusste

nicht wo ihr seid. 3. wusstest du nicht, er ist ein Idiot, ein Angeber, ein Macho, kurz gesagt

ich hasse ihn. 4. Ja." „Na also. Ihr habt euch geküsst. Und was war denn so schlimm? Ich

meine er küsst gut…..

Wenn ich mal so sagen darf, ist er zwar nicht die Nummer 1, aber den 2. Platz würde er sicher

bekommen..." „Du bist unmöglich. Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass ein Mensch Gefühle hat?

Sorry, hab ich vergessen. Du hast ja keine, aber das muss noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass alle

Menschen keine haben.", schrie Lily sie an. „Klar, hab ich keine Gefühle und deshalb ging es

mir heute so schlecht, wie ich sah dass es meiner Freundin schlecht ging. Wie du siehst hab

ich überhaupt keine Gefühle!", meinte April sarkastisch. Lily sah sie erschrocken und traurig

an. Sie sind in einer so schweren Zeit. Amanda liegt im Krankenflügel, weil ihre Eltern

gestorben sind und sie beide haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier zu stehen und an sich

zu denken. Das war nicht fair. Diese ganze Welt war nicht fair. „April es tut mir Leid.", sagte

Lily bedrückt. „Bitte vergessen wie das hier. Wenn Amanda aufwacht müssen wir ganz für sie

da sein." April sah Lilys Augen glänzten. „Ja, du hast Recht. Tut mir auch Leid.", sagte April

und nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme.

XxXxX

Vany stieg die Treppen immer weiter hinunter und war in den Kerkern angelangt. Wo war

der nochmals der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum? Genau, hinter diesem Bild mit dem Kobold.

Was sagte ihr Onkel nochmals wie dieser nette Typ hieß?....

**Und wie hat es euch gefallen?**

**Wünsche euch allen happy christmas and a happy new year.**

**Ich werde bis Neujahr sicher kein neues Cap on stellen, weil ich wegfahre.**

**Hoffe doch ihr reviewrt mir brav.**

**Lg, My Love Is Your Love**


	10. Das Geheimnis von Remus Lupin

Hey Leute,

hier das nächste Kapitel.

Danke, für die netten Reviews.

Caroline: Danke, freut mich wenn es dir gefallen hat.

Cho Potter: Hier siehst du wie es weiter geht und bekommst auch einen Tipp.

Michelle: Ich war in der Schweiz. Super, wenn es dir gefällt. Bis dann..

Luna L.: Danke! Das siehst du hier. Da musst du dich noch gedulden.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel.

Ich bin jetzt mit der Zeit gesprungen, weil sonst komme ich ja nie weiter.

10 Kapitel: Das Geheimnis von Remus Lupin

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell und ehe es die Schüler merkten, war es schon Ende Oktober und Halloween stand vor der Tür.

Bei den Siebtklässern hat sich nicht viel getan.

Amanda war nach zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, weil es ihr schon viel besser ging.

Lily und James sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, außer wenn es etwas mit ihrem Schulsprecheramt zutun hatte.

April und Sirius hatten noch immer nur eine rummach Beziehung, obwohl niemand was für den andern empfand.

Amanda und Remus verstanden sich besser den je, aber niemand wagte den ersten Schritt zu machen, dem anderen seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Vany sprach seit dem mit April kein Wort mehr und April machte keinen Anstand sich zu entschuldigen, weil sie der Meinung war, dass sie nicht unrechtes getan hat, sie empfinde ja nichts für Sirius.

April hatte zwar gemerkt, dass Vany etwas ausheckte, wahrscheinlich eine Verschwörung gegen sie, aber bis jetzt war noch nichts passiert und wenn jetzt nichts geschehen war was konnte dann noch kommen?

So weit, so gut dazu, dass nichts passiert sei.

XxXxX

„Ja, ja ich steh schon auf!", rief Lily ihrem Wecker zu und schleuderte ihn gegen sie Wand.

Sie hatte schon wieder die halbe Nacht mit James durch gearbeitet, weil sie beide das Halloweenfest vorbereiten sollten.

Das Essen und die Dekoration waren schon fertig, aber sie hatten ein großes Problem.

Dumbledore meinte sie sollten dieses Jahr etwas Besonderes für die drei ältesten Klassen vorbereiten. Zuerst wollten sie bzw. James einen Halloweenball machen.

Nun gibt es aber schon dieses Jahr schon einen Weihnachtsball und zwei Bälle wären zuviel.

Sie hatten drei Nächte durchgearbeitet, als ihnen gestern Nacht eine Lösung gekommen war.

Es muss ja kein Ball sein, sondern nach dem Festessen, wird es in der großen Halle eine Tanzfläche geben und eine Bühne mit Karaoke.

Lily stand verschlafen auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach einer kurzen kalten Dusche zog sie sich an und ging hinunter in die große Halle.

Amanda und April waren schon da und sie setzte sich zu ihnen. Nach etwa 10 Minuten betraten James und Sirius die Halle, Peter lief ihnen nach. Von Remus keine Spur.

Sie setzten sich hin und fingen an das Frühstück zu verschlingen. Nach zehn Minuten war Sirius eingeschlafen und auch James konnte seine Augen fast nicht mehr offen halten.

Die Mädles sah sich das verwundert an. „Und habt ihr jetzt endlich eine Lösung für Halloween gefunden?", fragte Amanda Lily. „Ja, zum Glück, aber mehr sag ich nicht es soll eine Überraschung werden."

Somit hatte Lily das letzte Wort und die beiden fragten sie nicht mehr weiter aus. Vany kam überhaupt nicht zum Frühstück genauso wie Remus.

„Wo ist eigentlich Remus?", fragte Amanda James. „Und was ist überhaupt mit euch los? Wann seid ihr den ins Bett gegangen? Wart ihr überhaupt im Bett?"

„Mmmmm ja. Was? Achso! Nun! Mmmm! Mach dir keine Sorgen es geht ihm gut!" meinte James verschlafen. „Er musste nur seine Oma besuchen. Sie ist sehr krank."

„Okay dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", meinte Amanda und drehte sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen. „Kommt wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlungen."

Die drei standen auf und verließen die Halle.

„Sorry Amanda, aber die Stunde beginnt erst in 20 Minuten.", sagte April mit einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich weiß. Kommt raus ich muss mit euch etwas besprechen." Die Schülerinnen ging raus in den schönen Herbstmorgen.

„Also was ist?", fragte April.

„Nun ganz einfach: Etwas stimmt nicht mit Remus, weil angeblich ist er immer irgendwo auf Besuch und das jedes Monat und wenn er dann zurück kommt sieht er so aus wie der Tod persönlich.", sagte Amanda.

„Ja du hast recht und dann sehen seine Freunde immer so aus als ob sie eine Woche nicht geschlafen hätten.", gab Lily jetzt noch ihren Senf dazu.

„Da bleibt uns nur eine Sache übrig. Wir müssen es herausfinden!", murmelte April entschlossen.

Die Mädchen dachten angestrengt nach.

„Ich hab da schon so ne Idee...", meinte Lily grinsend.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sie jemand beobachtete.

Vany strich sich ihre langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie lachte.

_Oh, wie blöd kann man sein. Die wissen noch immer nicht was mit Lupin los ist und warum seine idiotischen Freunde immer so kaputt sind. Angeblich ist Lily ja die beste Schülerin in unsrem Jahrgang und da weiß sie noch nicht mal, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Lucius hat mir es schon vor Monaten gesagt...._

**Was meint Vany damit?**

**Wie geht es weiter?**

**Das erfährt ihr schnell wenn ihr mir viele Reviews hinterlässt.**

**Bussal, MyLoveIsYourLove**


	11. Quidditch und eine gute oder auch schlec...

Meine Lieben es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch ich brauchte eine neue Inspiration und die habe ich jetzt zum Glück gefunden.

**WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht Beta gelesen, wer ein Problem damit hat, muss gar nicht weiter lesen.**

Reviews:

An Caroline: Das siehst du ja jetzt. Freut mich, wenn es dir gefallt.

An: Gast2212: Danke, super das dir sowohl meine Geschichte, als auch mein Schreibstill gefällt.

11. Kapitel: Quidditch und einegute oder auch schlechte Idee

Es war der 30. Oktober, für die Gryffindor eine große Freude, oder auch nicht. Einerseits weil morgen Halloween und das bedeutet Hogsmead war angesagt, andererseits begann heute die diesjährige Quidditchseson Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

James fühlte die warme Oktobersonne in seinem Gesicht. Er machte müde die Augen auf. Er wollte sich gerade über die Sonne aufregen, als ihm einfiel, dass es gut ist wenn die Sonne scheint.

Die besten Bedingung für Quidditch.

Mit diesem glücklichen Gedanken stand er auf und machte sich für das Frühstück fertig.

Die restlichen Rumtreiber waren schon in der großen Halle. Das alleine war schon ein Wunder.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius alle aus dem Bett gerissen, den Remus und Peter sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus.

James lächelte und setzte sich zum Tisch. Er und Sirius waren da so ne Ausnahme.

Denn die meisten Spieler hatten angst und waren aufgeregt, vor dem Spiel.

Doch sowohl Sirius, als auch James sind genau das Gegenteil.

Beide verschlangen schon das fünfte oder sechste Stück Brot und waren glänzender Laune.

XxXxX

„Lily, was war den das für ne Idee?", fragte Amanda.

Die Mädels hatten es sich am anderen Ende des Tischen gemütlich gemacht.

Sowohl Amanda, als auch April sahen ihre Freundin gespannt an.

„Ich werde mich opfern...", meinte Lily gelassen.

„Eh...? Du willst dich umbringen und dann werde wir wissen was mit Remus los ist?", fragte Amanda verwirrt.

„Genau, du bist wirklich sehr schlau", meinte April sarkastisch.

Amanda sah noch immer verwirrt aus.

„Nein. Man kann sich auch anders opfern...", sagte Lily abwesend.

„Und wie?", kam es gleichzeitig von Amanda und April.

Lily warf nur einen Blick zu James.

XxXxX

Das Stadium war wieder mal voll von Schüler.

„Willkommen zum diesjährigen ersten Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!", begrüßte sie Tomas Boot, ein Ravenclaw.

Die Türen öffnete sich und die Slytherin kamen heraus.

„Hier sind sie die diesjährige Slytherin Mannschaft, als Kapitän Lousius Malfoy. Das Team besteht aus Regulas Black, Tom Parkinson, Sam Bulstrode, Geoffrey Goyle, Carles Crappe und der Sucher ist Philipp Higgs."

Der andre Vorhang ging auf und die Gryffindor kamen.

„Ja, da ist sie. Ihr werdet sich eh schlagen. Stimmts?"

„Boot"

„Verzeihung, Proffessor."

„Nun, hier sind sie die Gryffindors, angeführt von James Potter. Gleich hinter ihm kommen: Sirius Black, Uria Jonsan, Sarah Smith (bald Wood), Lucy Gilmore (später Spinet), neu Enddeckung Bill Weasley und Mark Bell."

Das Publikum applaudierte.

„Madam Hooch betretet den Rasen und gibt die Bälle frei."

„Besteigt eure Besen und auf mein Kommando geht es los. Eins, zwei, drei" piff, sagte Hooch.

Vierzehn Besen erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

„Sirius Black schnappt sich den Quaffel. Er fliegt auf das Tor zu, doch Tom Parkinson blockt ihn ab, er passt weiter zu Sarah Smith. Ein außergewöhnliches wunderhübsches Mädchen ist sie. Doch da kommt ein Klatscher von Carles Crappe auf sie zu, bevor er sie trifft passt sie weiter zu Lucy Gilmore, die bei einer Entfernung von 500m prima fängt. Doch Lousius Malfoy blockt sie ab und sie fliegt voll in ihn hinein, beide knallen zusammen und rasen zu Boden..."

Alle stöhnten auf.

„Dieser idiotischer Bastad..!"

„Boot"

„Ja, ja. Regulas Black ist jetzt im Ball besitzt und rast auf das Tor zu. Er wirft...doch Bill Weasley fängt ihn. Ich sage doch ein Naturtalent. Er passt zu Sirius Black und der fliegt aufs Tor zu und Tor. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Es steht 10 zu 0."

Erst jetzt merkte Sam Bulstrode, dass er einen Ball durchgelassen hat.

„Lucy und Malfoy sind wieder auf den Beinen und stoßen sich von der Erde ab. Der Ball ist jetzt bei Regulas Black der auf Tor zufliegen will doch er blieb stehen. Was seh ich da? James Potter hat den Schnatz gesehen. Auch Phillipp Higgs bemerkt ihn und fliegt Potter nach."

Alle haben das restliche Spiel vergessen und schauten nur noch auf die zwei Sucher.

„Higgs holt fast auf, doch Potter macht sich bereit für den Sturzflug Higgs folgt ihn. Nur noch 2 m und sie berühren den Boden."

Higgs war so dumm und folgte James ohne genau zu wissen wo der Schnatz war, doch das war genau was James wollte.

„Potter reist seinen Besen rauf und schafft es nicht mehr den Boden zu berühren, doch Higgs prallt auf. Potter kommt dem goldenen Schantz immer näher und er fängt. Gryffindor gewinnt mit 160 zu 0. Das war das kürzeste Spiel seit langem."

Die Menge applaudierte.

Alle Spieler flogen zu Boden.

Malfoy lief gleich zu Higgs und fing ihn an fertig zu machen, auch die andren Slytherin sahen nicht besser aus der Wäsche.

Die Gryffindor hingegen waren ganz happy.

James Potter stand mal wieder im Mittelpunkt.

Viele Mädchen wollten ein Autogramm von ihm und die Jungs hoben ihn auf die Schultern und trugen ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auch Lily und ihre Freundinnen folgten ihnen.

Die ganze Nacht wurde gefeiert.

Lily ging zu James.

„Na, James hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Was sollte das sein Liebling?", meinte James etwas beschwipst.

„Du bist doch der Beste ihm nerven und wie kannst du mich am besten nerven?"

„Nun, gehst du mit mir aus Darling?"

„Klar", meinte Lily mit einen verführerischen Lächeln und ging weg.

James sah sehr verwirrt aus.

Wie viel Flaschen hab ich getrunken?

Vier oder Sechs?

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen?

Gut oder schlecht?

Einfach nur auf den lila Knopf drücken und es mir sagen.

Lg, MyLoveIsYourLove


	12. ich liebe dich doch

So, da ist, das (wie immer) verspätete Kapitel.

An Cho Potter: Na, das verrate ich dir nicht ;)…

An Susi: Danke. Einfach danke.

An valle: Ich weiß, doch ich dachte ich will meine geliebten Leser nicht warten lassen. Zu deiner seelischen Beruhigung, diese Kapitel ist Beta gelesen.

An klaine-witch: Klar, manchmal hassen wir sie alle. Ja, wie kann man nur so sein? Das wirst du sehen. Ich sag es dir nicht. Das mit dem Kuss erkläre ich dir gerne. Also, er küsst sie und wie alle kann sie ihn nicht wiederstehen. Doch, als sie sich von ihm löst, kommt sie erst wieder drauf was sie gemacht hat. Doch wie Lily ist, tut sie zuerst, als ob es ihr gefallen hat und knallt ihm dann eine. Hoffe irgendwer hat das jetzt kapiert... ?

WARNUNG: In diesem Kapitel, ist Lily echt ein Biest, also wer zu schwache Nerven hat oder sie einfach nichtso ertragen kann, sollte dasKapitel liebernicht lesen.

Doch wie gesagt, ich hab euch gewannt.

HELP: Ich suche eine Beta Leserin, den meine ist leider irgendwo verschollen, wer sich dafür interessiert, bitte schreibt mir eine Review oder eine Mail.

12. Kapitel: ...ich liebe dich doch.

Wir schreiben den 31. Oktober. Heute war Halloween und Hogsmeadwochenende. Für die Schüler ab der 3. Klasse und aufwärts eine große Freude.

Das gestrige Quidditchspiel, war noch immer Gesprächsthema Nummer 1. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, und Hufflepuff versunken in Schadenfreude, weil man den Slytherin endlich wieder eins ausgewischt hatte.

0 zu 160, in nur 5 Minuten.

James konnte es nicht fassen, er war jetzt nüchtern und hatte herausgefunden, dass er gestern doch keine Haloziehnationen gehabt hatte Lily Evans würde mit ihm ausgehen.

Heute, mit ihm nach Hogsmead.

Sie würden einen Tag mit einander verbringen.

Als er heute aufgewacht ist, hat er gedacht, dass er schön geträumt hatte. Doch, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin saß und einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schrieb, ist Lily reingekommen.

Er wollte nichts Dummes sagen oder sie fragen, ob es stimmt, dass sie mit ihm nach Hogsmead geht.

Doch die Antwort, kam von selbst. Er konnte einen warmen Atem im Nacken spüren und drehte sich um.

James wusste nicht was er sagen solle, sondern hielt einfach die Luft an. Lily lächelte ihn an.

James sah sie nur faszinierend an. Wie bezaubert sie nur war. Ihr schönes rotes Haar und ihre glänzenden grünen Augen.

Eher er sich versah saß sie auf seinem Schoß. Sie strich mit einem Finger über seine Lippen und sagte während sie ihm einen verführerischen Blick zuwarf: „Um wie viel Uhr treffen wir und heute?"

James kam noch näher, zwischen ihren Lippen war nur noch ein cm Abstand.

„Wie wäre es um 3 Uhr?", flüsterte James und wollte sie küssen, doch sie war schon aufgestanden.

„Also bis dann.", meinte Lily nur noch, warf ihm einen Handkuss zu und ging aus dem Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum.

XxXxX

„Was soll ich nur anziehen?", fragte Lily April.

Amanda kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer

„Verstehe ich das richtig, du machst dich für James hübsch?", fragte sie und sah ihre Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an.

„Ich mach mich hübsch, um ihn zu verführen und auszuquetschen.", verbesserte sie Lily.

„Meinst du das ist wirklich so eine gute Idee?", fragte Amanda zweifelnd.

„Schätzchen, erstens hast du selbst zu gestimmt und zweitens ist es die beste Möglichkeit, heraus zu finden, was mit Remus los ist.", gab April ihren Senf dazu.

„Amanda komm schon."

„Okay.", meinte sie ruhig.

„Jetzt hilf uns, wir brauchen ein Outfit für Lily, in dem sich richtig heiß aussieht", sagte April und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, Amanda tat es ihr gleich.

Lily hatte es sich da weil auf Aprils Bett bequem gemacht und las die „Hexenwoche".

Das erste was sie fanden, war ein kurzer schwarzer Lederrock, dazu einen weißen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt und hohe Stiefel.

„Nein, der Rock ist zu wenig und der Pulli zu viel.", sagte April nachdenklich, als Lily es angezogen hatte.

Als nächstes hatte April eine Idee: ein pinkes Kleid das man fast, als T-Shirt bezeichnen konnte und weiße Stiefel dazu.

„Süße, es ist nicht Sommer und eine Nutte muss ich wirklich nicht mit Auszeichnung darstellen.", sagte Lily zweifelnd und belustigt.

Amanda sah sie kurz gespielt beleidigt an und vergrub sich wieder in ihrem Kleiderschrank.

„Wie wäre es damit?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten. Amanda hielt eine weiße Bluse mit schwarzen Streifen hoch. „und von den Knöpfen machst du nur zwei in der Mitte zu."

April sah sie strahlend an.

„Genau und dazu kannst du meine schwarze Hüfthose anziehen.", sagte April und fing gleich an zu suchen.

Sie gaben Lily die Sachen und sie zog sich um.

April sah sie noch ein bisschen zweifelnd an.

„Es ist ein bisschen kalt Draußen. Hm, du kannst meinen schwarzen Mantel nehmen und Amandas weiße Stiefeletten."

Amanda gab ihr die Stiefel und Lily schaute sich in den Spiegel.

„Was soll ich mit meinem Haar machen?", fragte sie ihre Freundinnen.

„Also ich könnte...doch ich glaube am besten wäre es so.", meinte Amanda und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Wellaro", sagte sie und Lilys Haar fiel ihr leicht gewellt über die Schulter.

April ging zu ihrer Kommode und machte sich gleich ans Schminken.

Als Lily fertig war sah sie sich nochmals in den Spiegel und lächelte.

„Danke, meine Lieben.", sagte sie zu ihren Freundinnen. „Hoffen wir, dass ich mit der richtigen Antwort zurück komme.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Vergiss nicht, küss ihn einfach am Hals und er wird dir nicht wiederstehen können", sagte April, als ob sie einem Kleinkind erklärt er soll brav aufessen, Amanda verdrehte die Augen.

Lily lächelte nur, winkte und ging aus dem Zimmer.

XxXxX

James stand schon am Tor und wartete.

Lily sah nochmals an ihr herunter und ging dann auf ihn zu.

James blickte hoch und musste lächeln „Du siehst einfach toll aus", sagte er wahrheitsgemäßigt.

Lily lächelte nur und ging vor, James folgte ihr.

„Wohin bringst du mich?", fragte sie ihn als sie ihm Dorf ankamen.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir wohin gehen, wo wir mehr Ruhe haben."

„Ich denke, dass wäre ein gute Idee.", meinte Lily und fuhr kurz mit ihrem Finger in ihrem Ausschnitt. James wunderte sich, den das war nicht die Lily, die er seit Jahren kannte.

Doch irgendwie gefiel sie ihm.

James führte sie bis zum Ende des Dorfes. Wie sich herausstellte gab es in der Nähe von der heulenden Hüte einen kleinen Park.

Dot lag schon eine Decke, daneben stand ein Dorf mit Erdbeeren und Butterbier. James und Lily setzten sich auf die Decke.

„Es ist ein bisschen kalt.", meinte James. „Möchtest du auch ein Butterbier?"

„Ja, bitte", flüsterte Lily.

James reichte ihr eins und nahm sich dann selbst eine Flasche.

„Lass uns an stoßen.", sagte James.

„Lass uns darauf anstoßen, dass du freiwillig mit mir ausgegangen bist."

James hob die Flasche hoch, doch Lily sah ihn nur grinsend an.

„Lass uns anstoßen, dass ich dich freiwillig küsse.", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und kam näher.

Sie stellte die Flasche ab und fing an James zu küssen.

Es war etwas perplex, doch nach kurzer Zeit war auch seine Flasche vergessen.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und nach kurzer Zeit legte sich James auf Lily, die sich zurück fallen ließ.

Die Mäntel waren schnell beseitigt und jetzt spielte James mit den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse.

Doch bevor er beide geöffnet hatte, setzte sie sich auf, nahm ihre Flasche und gab James seine.

Beide stoßen lächelnd an und tranken.

Lily nahm sich eine Erdbeere und gab sie James, der abbiss.

Nach jedem biss gab es einen Kuss. James gefiel dieses „Spiel".

Irgendwann setzte sich Lily auf seinen Schoß und fing wieder an in ununterbrochen zu küssen. Er schaffte es die zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und fuhr über ihre schöne braune Haut

Lily küsste James Hals und konnte seine Erregung spüren.

„Weißt du ich, weiß was mit Remus los ist.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Woher weißt du, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist?", fragte er sie heiser.

Lily versiegelt seinen Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Von dir.", sagte sie atemlos und stand auf.

Lily knöpfte ihre Bluse zu.

„Wenigstens hat es sich gelohnt.", meinte sie fast zu sich selbst, als sie ihren Mantel nahm.

James sah sie fassungslos an. Was hab ich da gerade gesagt?

„Lily, warum tust du so etwas?", fragte er sie unglaublich.

„Naja, ich bin auf die Idee gekommen, als Amanda mir sagte sie wisse nicht was mit Remus los ist und dann dachte ich mir noch, ich bin dir eine Rache schuldig. Ich mein du hast mich auch nur ausgenützt, als es mir schlecht ging..", meinte Lily gelassen, als wäre das, dass normalste auf der Welt.

Sie lächelte fies: „Die Rechnung, wegen des Butterbiers, kannst du mir schicken.", sagte sie noch gelassener und drehte sich um.

„Lily?", schrie James, doch ihr Gesicht bekam er nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Warum sollte ich dich ausnützen?", rief er noch lauter. „...ich liebe dich doch..."

ENDE

Nein Scherz, dass wäre doch ein trauriges Ende, oder?

schnief

Nur Ende des Kapitel.

Ich dachte, weil es so lange gedauert hat, bekommt ihr ein kleinen Bonustrailer, vom nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

„Jetzt verstehe ich James." (Sirius) „Wo ist er eigentlich?" 

Lily lächelte kalt: „Heult sich wahrscheinlich die Seele aus."

XxXxX

„Er ist ein Werwolf, okay!", schrie Lily sie an.

XxXxX

„Den Mann denn ich liebe, der Mann der mich liebt, hat mir sein Geheimnis nicht anvertraut. Ich hab meine Probleme mit ihm geteilt und wieso er nicht..?" (Amanda)

XxXxX

‚Liebt sie ihn? Nein. Doch. Nein. Doch. Nein. Sie wusste es nicht.' (Lily)

* * *

So das reicht jetzt aber, sonst kann ich ja gleich, dass ganze nächste Kapitel on stellen. 

Ich werde jetzt ganz nett sagen nach fünf Reviews geht's weiter.

Schaut mal wie nett ich bin, ich muss doch dafür belohnt werden, oder nicht?

MyLoveIsYourLove


	13. Genieß dein Leben bevor es zu spät ist

13. Kapitel: Genieß dein Leben bevor es zu spät ist 

Lily betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste jetzt einmal mit April reden. Wenn Amanda erfahren würde, was sie herausgefunden hatte, würde sie gar nicht glücklich sein.

Sie würde traurig sein, dass Remus ihr nicht anvertraut hatte, das er ein Werwolf ist.

Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass dies erst der Anfang einer langen Geschichte war.

April saß im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Sirius Schoß und küsste ihn. Küssen war ja noch harmlos formuliert, sie rissen sich eher die Klamotten vom Leib.

Das mehr als dreißig Leute anwesend waren, störte sie nicht im geringsten. Lily musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Sie ging auf die beiden zu und räusperte sich. April und Sirius sahen atemlos zu ihr hoch. Sirius lächelte und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Jetzt versteh ich James, wo ist er eigentlich?"

Lily lächelte kalt: „Heult sich wahrscheinlich die Seele aus dem Leib."

Sirius wurde plötzlich ernst, doch bevor er genaueres fragen konnte, fügte Lily noch hinzu: „Darf ich dir meine Freundin kurz entführen?"

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten zog sie April hoch und ging mit ihr zum Schlafsaal der 7.Klasse.

Sirius sah den beiden Mädchen nach und kam zum Entschluss, dass da etwas faul war. Er stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem besten Freund.

XxXxX

April und Lily gingen in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Also?", fragte April.

„Wir sind im Arsch.", meinte Lily. „Ich weiß nicht wie wir es Amanda sagen oder ob wir es ihr sagen sollten, aber wenn, wir müssen es ihr sagen. Doch sie wird so enttäuscht sein und jetzt stellt sich die Frage, sollen wir es ihr nicht sagen, oder lassen wir uns eine Ausrede einfallen? Doch man lügt seine Freundin nicht an..."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir endlich sagst was du herausgefunden hast?", sagte April ironisch.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, okay", schrie Lily sie an.

Stille.

So eine Stille, dass man eine Stecknadel, die auf den Boden fällt, hören könnte.

Plötzlich ging der Vorhang eines Himmelbettes auf.

Amanda stand auf. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob sie wütend oder traurig war.

„Das ist es also.", sagte sie leise. „Natürlich alle Symptome treffen auf ihn zu. ", fuhr sie ruhig fort.

„Denn Mann den ich liebe, der Mann der mich liebt, hat mir sein Geheimnis nicht anvertraut. Ich habe meine Probleme mit ihm geteilt und wieso er nicht mit mir?"

„Süße, erklär das nicht uns, geh zu ihm, rede mit ihm, küss ihn und alles wird gut", meinte April lächelnd.

Amanda sah sie gespielt böse an, folgte aber ihrem Rat und verlies das Zimmer.

Lily sah auf ihr Uhr: „Und wir ziehen uns jetzt um, dass wir rechtzeitig zu der Party kommen, die ich organisiert habe."

XxXxX

Es klopfte, an seiner Tür. Remus sah auf. Wer würde schon anklopfen?

Er sagte laut „Ja?". Die Tür ging auf und Amanda kam rein.

„Hey!", sagte sie leise und ging auf ihn zu.

„Hey", sagte er tonlos.

Amanda konnte nicht warten, sie musste sofort auf den Punkt kommen.

„Remus, ich verstehe dich nicht," sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich erzähl dir alle meine Probleme, mein Leiden und warum teilst du deine Probleme, deine Ängste nicht auch mit mir?"

‚Sie weiß es', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte

„Amanda, ich..." ,er hielt inne und suchte nach Worten.

„Du?" ,half sie ihm nach.

„Ich dachte, du wirst denken, dass ich eine Bestie bin und mich von mir schieben. Du wirst sicher denken, was für ein Ungeziefer ich bin."

„Na dann, wenn du mir sogar das Denken abnimmst, wie kann ich denn meine Meinung äußern? Wie kann ich sagen, was ich dazu denke, wenn du schon meine Gedanken analysierst, die ich gar nicht ausgesprochen habe?", schrie Amanda ihn an.

„Ich dachte..."

„Ach du dachtest! Mal was Neues."

„Amanda, ich..."

„Es geht immer um dich, nicht wahr? Was ist mit mir? Mal daran gedacht, wie missbraucht ich mir vorkomme? Ich erzähl dir alles was mich bedrückt. Ich rede mit dir über meine verstorbene Familie und über meine Ängste und du sagst mir so ein langfristiges Problem nicht! Mit mir redest du nicht darüber, aber _Krone, Tatze _und _Wurmschwanz_ wissen es! Denen vertraust du und sagst ihnen alles, aber mir, die du angeblich liebst sagst du nichts von etwas, das dein ganzes Leben beeinflusst!"

Amanda war vor Wut erregt, sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich um.

„Amanda, hör mich an. Ich hab dir nichts von all dem gesagt, weil ich angst hatte, dass du dich von mir abwenden wirst. Mich verachten wirst und ich könnte sich nicht ertragen. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Es hatte nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, sondern mit Angst." In seiner Stimme lag etwas flehendes, doch Amanda ignorierte ihn. Sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Wie ich sehe waren meine Vermutungen richtig. Du hast was dagegen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nichts tun, ich werde mein Leben lang eine Bestie bleiben. Ich.." , sagte Remus schmerzvoll.

„Ruhe", erklang die leise Stimme Amandas. Sie drehte sich ihm zu.

„Remus ich liebe dich und ich möchte, dass du das weißt. Das Dümmste, was du je denken konntest, war, dass sich etwas ändert, wenn ich erfahre, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Ich wiederhole es nur nochmals, ich liebe dich..."

Er ging auf sie zu und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Sein Mund legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Remus schlang beide Arme um ihre Taille.

Ihre Zunge bat um Einlass und er gewehrte. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und verschmolzen zu einem scheinbar unendlichen Kuss. Amandas Finger schossen in die Höhe und vergruben sich in seinen weichen hellbraunen Haaren. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen seinen und Remus lies ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen. Amanda schmiegte sich enger an ihn, während er sie gegen die nächste Wand presste. Sein Mund löste sich von ihren Lippen und küssten ihren Hals. Amanda begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und flüsterte Remus zu: „Es sind noch drei Stunden bis zum Ball".

Remus lächelte gegen ihren Hals.

Er zog Amanda ihr Top aus.

„Na dann."

XxXxX

Die große Halle war wie immer mit schwebenden Kürbissen geschmückt, doch statt den vier Haustischen standen viele kleine Stehtische und in der Mitte, war eine Discokugel, rechts war eine Bühne.

Lily lächelte. Alles war perfekt. Es war 11 Uhr und die Kleinen mussten die Halle jetzt verlassen. Sie fingen mit Karaoke an, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw - Lily konnte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern - sang gerade irgendeinen Love Song.

Lily sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ein enges, trägerloses schwarzes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Der Glitzerschimmer des brachte ihre Augen besser zur Geltung. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und eine Strähne hing ihr gewellt ins Gesicht. Sie sah zu Tanzfläche - Amanda und Remus tanzten eng umschlungen. Amanda hatte ein weißes Kleid mit einem Stich ins Rosa trug, das gut zu ihrer cremebraunen Haut passte. Ihr gewelltes Haar hing ihr über die Schultern. Beiden sahen sehr entspannt und verliebt aus. Remus lächelte Amanda an, die zurück strahlte, zum Glück war zwischen den Beiden alles okay. Nicht weit entfernt tanzten April und Sirius. Sie tanzten gut. Sirius drehte April so oft im Kreis, dass Lily nur vom zuschauen schlecht wurde.

James war nicht zu erblicken. Seine Worte gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: „...aber ich liebe dich doch." War das jetzt nur ein Anmachspruch? Doch es hatte so echt, so verzweifelt geklungen. Hat er die Wahrheit gesagt? Konnte er sie wirklich lieben? War sie zu hart zu ihm gewesen? Sie hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt... Er war doch so glücklich gewesen. Das hatte sie gemerkt. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn doch irgendwie gern hatte. Er war immer so liebevoll zu ihr und sie fühlte sich einfach wohl und geborgen. Doch würde das reichen? Liebt sie ihn? Nein. Doch. Nein. Doch. Nein. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Schätzchen, du musst dir deine Prioritäten setzten", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Woher wusste Vany was sie dachte?

„Schau mich nicht so erstaunt an", sagte Vany gelassen, während sie sich eine perfekt geglättete Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Vany trug ein knallrotes Kleid an und dazu den passenden Lippenstift. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Anhänger ihrer Kette. Als Lily genau hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass es ein Saphir war. Wer würde ihr schon so etwas so teures schenken? Doch die Frage wurde von selbst beantwortet, als Lucius Malfoy mit einem Cocktailglas auf sie zu steuerte. Er sah Lily angewidert an. „Na Evans, keinen Tanzpartner gefunden? Kein Wunder, das passiert ja auch nur einem Schlammblut." Vany lächelte und gab Lucius einen Kuss. „Lily Schätzchen, genieß dein Leben noch ein bisschen, bevor es zu spät ist", waren ihre letzten Worte bevor sie mit Lucius tanzen ging.

‚Was ist nur mir Vany los?', dachte sich Lily. ‚Und wofür sollte es bald zu spät sein?' Diese Frage machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte nur noch raus hier und ehe sie sich versah, war sie auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Lily begegnete knutschenden Pärchen. Doch sie ging einfach weiter, ohne zu merken, wie kalt es war. Sie ging den Steg am See entlang uns stoppte. Lily stand einfach nur da und sah in das klare Wasser. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch ihr einziger Gedanke war, dass sie ganz allein auf dieser Welt war. Amanda hatte Remus. April hatte Sirius. Sogar Vany hatte anscheinend Lucius. Und sie? Sie hatte niemanden. Niemanden, der jetzt einfach bei ihr sein und sie in die Arme nehmen konnte. Niemanden, der ihre Nähe suchte. Niemanden, der sie so liebte, wie sie war. Niemanden, der sich um sie sorgte. Einfach niemanden. Liliane Cassandra Evans hatte niemanden, der sie liebte.

Lily ging weiter den Steg nach vorne, nicht auf ihren Weg achtend.

Sie rutschte aus.

Sie fiel ins Wasser.

Kälte.

Sie spürte Kälte.

Unerträgliche Kälte.

Es war so kalt.

So entsetzlich kalt!

Wie ging schwimmen noch mal? Sie wusste es nicht! Es war so kalt.

Hatte Vany das gemeint? Das Leben ist zu kurz um traurig zu sein. Sie würde hier und jetzt sterben und sie hatte ihr Leben nicht gelebt.

Reich der Toten, willkommen.

Jemand packte ihre Hand und zog sie hoch.

Kälte!

Doch keine Nässe mehr.

„Lily!", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr.

Das Mädchen machte ihre Augen auf.

„James", sagte sie heißer.

Er half ihr auf, legte seine Jacke um ihre Schultern und sagte tonlos: „Den Krankenflügel wirst du alleine finden, oder?"

James wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern drehte sich um und ging.

Lily starrte ihm nach, war aber unfähig etwas zu unternehmen.

_Lebe dein Leben bevor es zu spät ist._

Was hatte sie schon in ihrem Leben?

Wofür lohnte es sich zu leben?

Es gab nichts was sie am Leben hielt. Keinen Grund, weshalb das Leben Sinn machen sollte.

Keinen Grund.

Außer, wie Kurt Marti sagte: **_Liebe ist Leben._**

**Liebe, die Liebe ist ein Grund.**

**Liebe... **

„James!", rief Lily und lief ihm nach.

Kurz bevor sie in erreichte, fiel sie und zog ihn mit sich.

Lily machte gequält die Augen auf und sah einen James, dem es nicht gerade besser ging.

James würdigte sie keines Blickes und erhob sich.

Lily setzte sich auf.

„James! Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich.."

„Ach, ich wüsste nicht worüber wir reden sollten.", meinte er höhnisch.

Lily stand auf.

„James - "

„Ja, das ist mein Name. Was für eine Erkenntnis! Ich hab dir nichts zu sagen."

Er dreht sich um und ging.

Lily lief ihm abermals nach und packte ihn an der Schulter.

„James, bitte hör mir zu.! Es tut mir so Leid. Ich weiß, dass ich dich sehr verletzt habe, doch das wollte ich echt nicht! Ich mein, ich wollte es schon, doch ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte Angst, dass du nur mit mir spielst und das hätte mich sehr verletzt. Lieber du, als ich hab ich mir gedacht, aber weißt du, ich hab gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber vorher, als ich dachte dass ich jetzt sterben würde, hab ich nachgedacht und bin zu einem Punkt gekommen, zu einem Punkt, den ich mir früher nie eingestehen wollte. James, ich liebe dich und ich mein es Ernst. Du bist das einzige - "

„Lily, spar dir die Mühe. Ich hab schon verstanden. Ich bin nur ein Spiel für dich. Ich werde benutzt und weggeworfen, wann immer es dir passt. Also beginn jetzt ja nicht mir irgendetwas von Liebe vorzulügen. Du weißt ja nicht mal was Liebe bedeutet. Du bist so ein kalter Mensch geworden, dass du Liebe sicher nicht mehr fühlen kannst."

„James, ich weiß, dass ich kalt bin, aber es liegt nicht an dir! Ich bin so kalt geworden, weil ich überhaupt nicht mehr weiß, was ich denken soll, wenn ich vertrauen soll. Ich weiß im Moment nur zwei Sachen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe - "

„Ja, ja, ja, das kenn ich schon", meinte James zynisch und drehte sich wieder zum gehen um.

„James?"

Sie kam vor ihm zu stehen und blockierte den Weg.

„Ich weiß, was Liebe bedeutet. Man fühlt sich nicht nur zu einer Person hingezogen, sondern man fühlt, nein man weiß, dass man ohne die andere Person nicht mehr leben kann. Man weiß, wie sehr man die andere Person braucht. Der Körper brennt und sehnt nach der Wärme des anderen. Deine Gedanken sind immer bei ihm und fragen sich, wie es ihm wohl geht. Ich weiß, wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür." Lily stand hilflos und weinend da. „Aber es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte verlass mich nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine. Ich brauche dich!"

James sah sie lange an, ohne eine Regung und Emotion zu zeigen.

Lange standen sie nur da und sahen sich an.

Dann zog James Lily in eine Umarmung und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.


	14. Halloween in Hogwarts

Eigentlich war doch alles perfekt. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

Wäre doch ein schönes Ende für eine Geschichte, doch wir wissen so einiges und das Schlimmste ist, dass es kein schönes Ende gab. Also kein Happy End. Das war doch allen klar. Doch wie kam es dazu?

Warum hatte Peter seine Freunde verraten? Warum hat sich unsre bzw. meine schlimmste Erwartung erfüllt? Ist Severus durch und durch böse? Was passiert den eigentlich mit Vany, April und Amanda? Wird Voldemort besiegt?

Fragen über Fragen, doch keine Antworten in Sicht. Also, zurück bei dem Punkt, wo ich beim letzten Kapitel aufgehört habe.

XxXxX

Lily war perplex, doch ihre Überraschung überwand sie schnell und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Dass es zu Regen begann, bemerkten beide nicht, weil sie so in den Kuss vertieft waren der immer inniger wurde.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihn nur noch mehr an sich. Nach längerer Zeit lösten sie sich atemlos von einander und lächelten sich verliebt an.

Lily strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es schüttete. Es schien ihr aber nichts auszumachen und so verschloss sie James Mund wieder mit ihren Lippen.

XxXxX

„Lucius, mein Lieber, was ist mit dir?", fragte Vany und ließ von ihm ab. Sie befanden sich in Lucius Gemächer.

Da er Vertrauensschüler war, hatte er ein eigenes Zimmer. Lucius und Vany waren gerade in ein intimes Spiel verwickelt gewesen, als Lucius vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte.

Vany stand auf und streifte sich einen aus, teurer schwarzer Seide gemachten Morgenmantel. Sie betrachtete ihren Freund misstrauisch.

Er rieb sich den Oberarm. Seine schmalen bleichen Fingern streiften den Totenkopf auf seinem Oberarm.

„Er ruft mich. Der dunkle Lord, er ruft seine Diener", flüsterte Lucius rau.

XxXxX

„Ach, Sirius wo gehen wir hin?", meinte April nun schon zum x-ten Mal, da er sie durch dunkle und umbenannte Gänge schleppte.

„Wir sind gleich da, Süße", antwortete Sirius ruhig.

Sie waren am Ende eines Ganges angelangt und Sirius lief mit April an der Hand im Kreis umher.

„Was soll den das?", fragte April verwirrt.

Um sie zu beruhigen, gab ihr Sirius einen Kuss, denn April stürmisch erwiderte. Sirius drückte sie an eine Wand und sie konnte in ihrem Rücken eine Tür spüren. Dass die vorher nicht da war, vergaß sie völlig.

Der junge Mann drückte die Klinge hinunter und beide fielen in den Raum hinein. April knallte auf den Boden auf und Sirius landete auf ihr.

Beide richteten sich auf und merkten erst jetzt, wie schön der Raum war.

In der Mitte stand ein großes schwarzes Himmelbett. An den Wänden hingen verdunkelte Fackeln und auf der rechten Seite gab es einen Kamin.

Sirius half April auf und beide sahen sich den Raum genauer an. April schmunzelte und murmelte „Raum der Wünsche".

„Und was für einen Raum hast du dir gewünscht? Einen, in dem du mich verführen kannst?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, ich dachte eher an einen Raum, wo wir tiefgehende Gespräche führen könnten, doch leider ist statt einer Couch ein Bett erschienen", meinte Sirius scheinheilig.

„Oder würdest du doch etwa verführen lassen?"

„Nein. Du wirst derjenige sein, der verführt wird", flüsterte April mit erotischer Stimme.

Sie näherte sich ihm und zog seinen Körper zu ihr, bevor ihre Lippen verschmolzen.

XxXxX

Ein Wald. Eine Lichtung zwischen vielen großen und dichten Bäumen. Eine Lichtung, die den Namen Lichtung gar nicht verdiente da es genau so dunkel war wie im restlichen Wald.

Aus dem Nichts erschienen Leute mit schwarzen Umhängen und verdeckten Gesichtern.

Sie stellten sich alle in einem Kreis auf. Am Schluss apparierte eine Person in die Mitte des Kreises. Alle um ihn herum sanken zu Boden.

„Willkommen, meine Todesser. Erhebt euch", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Die Todesser taten wie befohlen.

„Der Grund für dieses Treffen ist, dass ICH einen neuen Anhänger haben. Es ist zwar noch nicht sehr zutraulich, aber er wird seine Treue schon noch beweisen und wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, wissen wir, was mit ihm passieren wird. Er wird einen qualvollen Tod sterben. Doch dies tut jetzt nichts zur Sache", flüsterte Lord Voldemort.

Stille. Absolute Stille. Die Angst und Spannung drohte die Luft zu zerreißen.

„Pettigrew. Komm her." Eine Gestallt erschien in der Dunkelheit und bewegte sich langsam auf den gefürchteten Anführer der Todesser zu. „Du wirst jetzt meinen treuen Dienern folgen und das tun, was sie dir sagen."

„Ja, mein Lord. Danke Lord.", flüsterte Pettigrew, während er sich hinkniete und Voldemorts Umhang küsste.

Der Dunkle Lord stieß ihn weg und ging auf eine Person in seiner Nähe zu.

„Lucius, ich verlasse mich auf dich. Wenn er ihn nicht foltert und tötet, dann weißt du was zu tun ist", krächzte Voldemort.

„Ja, mein Lord.", erwiderte Malfoy und apparierte.

„Verschwindet, alle."

Das Nichts floss in die Dunkelheit. Die Lichtung war nun wieder verlassen. Nur das leise „schuhu" einer Eule war zu hören, die in den Nachthimmel zum Mond flog.


End file.
